McLeodGaming
McLeodGaming, often-abbreviated MG, is a website/company dedicated to flash games, cartoons, and music for entertainment. Gregory McLeod (who goes by the alias Cleod9) is the founder of the site, as well as the leader of the site forums. The site is well known for the creation and showcasing of the ''Super Smash Flash'' series; flash-fighting games based off on the Super Smash Bros. series. It is currently in the production of Super Smash Flash 2. Early Story The site appeared in early 2003 as a calculator game site for the TI-83 Plus graphing calculator. During that time, Cleod9 developed an admiration to the Macromedia Flash and eventually he got his own. He learned how to make Flash cartoons so he started to upload the animations in place of the games. He also uploaded musical compositions he personal made with instruments and computer sounds. Soon, watching his abilities with Flash Cleod9 started creating small interactive projects, led to the creation of Super Smash Flash, a flash game loosely based on the Super Smash Bros. Melee with the difference this has third party entries. Despite the mixed reception it received from media an fans alike, it was considered a success and a cult game of McLeodGaming so Cleod9 decided to make a sequel entitled Super Smash Flash 2, which is currently under development. He shows each process of it in a playable demo. Present In September 2008, the website received a total new and elegant gray with blue design created by Zero Insanity, this remodelation was to have under control the development of Super Smash Flash 2, the forums and other updates. However, he left behind many of the games and cartoons from the previous site, like Light Vs. Shadow and Super Gear Solid. Sections McLeodGaming has different sections with variable content: McLeodGaming Forums These are considered a total separated website more than a section, the forums are phpBB boards where anyone can maturely give an idea, commentary, or suggestion for Super Smash Flash 2.http://forums.mcleodgaming.com/ The developers and staff all have respective private boards here. Cleod9 also lead the forums and is usually responsible for the site news updates. There exists other topic unrelated to SSF2 for people to discuss and comment. McLeodGaming Games This section is includes all the games showcased in McLeodGaming.http://www.mcleodgaming.com/games.php Currently there are only 6 games in this section they can be played either in the web browser or well, download an EXE version to your computer so you can play it without being connected to the Internet. The section includes games such as the puzzle-platfrom game Yeah Jam Fury, the current version of the ''Super Smash Flash 2 Demo, the original Super Smash Flash, the educational game The Cell, the Spanish interactive game Adivina La Película and both versions of the famous Atari's-based Pong. McLeodGaming Cartoons This section includes all the Flash movies made by Cleod9. There are only 11 movies to watchhttp://www.mcleodgaming.com/toons.php which includes the trilogy of the bloody-parody A Super Mario World, the flash "anime" Animus, the instructional comic-strip-like Munchies, the Halloween-themed movie School, the documental movie The CCC - Young Man's Opportunity, both World of Starcraft parody adaptations movies, Awkward Situations, and Cleod9's first movie: His First Movie. Only School can be downloaded to the CP, PSP and/or iPod. McLeodGaming Music The largest section in the website after the forums, this includes many musical compositions made by Cleod9 himself, it includes 29 compositions to hear.http://www.mcleodgaming.com/music.php This section is usually the most updated section in McLeodGaming due to the fact that making musical compositions is easier than making a game or cartoon. Other sections Besides the above ones there are other less important sections in the website such as the affiliates section which shows other websites affiliated to McLeodGaming.http://mcleodgaming.com/shop.php A newly added shop section to purchase utensils and accessories with the new MG logo,http://www.mcleodgaming.com/affiliates.php a search section to look for something in the forums,http://www.mcleodgaming.com/search.php a contact section which only provides Cleod9's email.http://www.mcleodgaming.com/contact.php and the about section which provides information about the site.http://www.mcleodgaming.com/about.php Related sites There exist many other official sites related to McLeodGaming. Contrary to popular belief, Cleod9 doesn't administrate any of these sites, with the exception of the official Newgrounds account. McLeodGaming Wiki The McLeodGaming Wiki is a Wiki founded by the ''SSF2'' Dev [TSON] to provide info of the actual events of McLeodGaming and the Super Smash Flash series as well. As the site updates, the wiki does too. During its first times, the McLeodGaming Wiki was considered a poor site to obtain info about McLeodGaming due the big amount of fake articles and unconfirmed features for Super Smash Flash 2 that, usually, confused new users of McLeodGaming. With the pass of the time, these problems were eventually fixed and were taken under control to regulate the vandalism and spam so the Wiki could be more accurate. McLeodGamingOfficial The official YouTube account of McLeodGaming is known as McLeodGamingOfficial''http://www.youtube.com/user/McLeodGamingOfficial. It is used by the ''SSF2 Devs to showcase videos of Super Smash Flash 2, prototype-cutscenes of the Adventure Mode: The Flash Of Shadows and characters SSF2 Mini-Trailers. Smash Flash DOJO!! The Smash Flash DOJO!! is the official website of Super Smash Flash 2''http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/index.html used to post information of the game semi-weekly about characters, stages, items, news, etc. It is based on the Smash Bros. DOJO!! of ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The SSF2 Dev, Sirtopeia, with the help of other McLeodGaming users, administrates it. Cleod-9 Not to be confused with the person Cleod9, Cleod-9 is the official Newgrounds account of McLeodGaminghttp://cleod-9.newgrounds.com/. In that account, Cleod9 uploads some of the games, movies and music of McLeodGaming. Currently, the only awards he has received, is a Daily Weekly award for Super Smash Flash. As stated above, it is the only related site administrated by Cleod9 himself. Logos File:McLeodGamingLogo.jpg|First McLeodGaming logo used for 2006. File:Logo.gif|Second McLeodGaming logo used for 2006-2008. McLeodGaming_Title.PNG|Third McLeodGaming logo used for 2008-2010. File:New logo.PNG|Current McLeodGaming logo. References External Links *[http://www.mcleodgaming.com/ssf2sprites/ Super Smash Flash 2 Characters] *[http://mcleodgaming.com/ssf2bugs/index.php Super Smash Flash 2 Bug Reports] * Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:School Category:Websites Category:Yeah Jam Fury